Astromons (Ultraman Legacy)
Astromons is an alien plant Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. It first appears in Episode 6. History Original After another Tigris flower was planted by a man who would later turn out to be an Alien Shaplay in disguise, a new Astromons was created and went on a rampage. Ironically devouring the Shaplay that had spawned it, reverting the alien to his true form before death. Astromons continued rampaging until the AKDF arrived to stop the creature. After a short scuffle, the AKDF found themselves unable to defeat Astromons, but luckily for them Ultraman Legacy appeared to stop the beast. Astromons proved to be a difficult opponent, using his whip arms to strangle the Ultra. Eventually Astromons had seemingly defeated Legacy, and attempted to devour the Ultra in his Flower Gorge. However the AKDF intervened, blasting at the gorge, harming Astromons and causing the monster to reel back in pain. Legacy took advantage of the oppurtunity and sliced off one of Astrmons's whip arms with his Legacy Blade. Afterwards Legacy moved away from the plant Kaiju, and blasted Astromons with his Legacy Beam, killing the creature and causing it to explode. Gen ll A second Astromons was created by the scientist Dr. Shirigami, who had gone completely insane after the death of his daughter, combing her DNA with that of a rose and Godzilla, creating the monstrosity known as Biollante. After Biollante was defeated in her rose form by Godzilla as the AKDF was otherwise occupied with Deutalios, Shirigami began experimenting with more DNA and creating other Kaiju, such as Greenmons, Keronia, and a second Astromons. After Biollante regenerated into her final form, Shirigami sent out the other three plant Kaiju to assist Biollante in her rampage. The AKDF was helpless to stop the three with their weapons, however luckily Ultraman Legacy appeared to stop them. Godzilla appeared as well, and the two joined forces to defeat the plant Kaiju. Astromons was primarily focused on taking out Legacy alongside Greenmons and Keronia, as Godzilla and Biollante had honed in on one another. Eventually however, Godzilla and Legacy would take on all four Kaiju together, and Astromons was killed by receiving a blast of Godzilla's Atomic Breath directly to the chest while Legacy held the monster down. Forms - Generation II= Astromons ll The second Astromons created by Dr. Shirigami. Abilities *Acidic Mist. Astromons can emit an acidic mist from the flower on his stomach that can dissolve entire buildings in just a few seconds. Even Ultraman Legacy and Godzilla felt it necessary to dodge this attack. *Whip Arms: Astromons has whips for arms which he use to strike at or strangle enemies. *Flower Gorge. Astromons's stomach flower has its own mouth, which is capable of eating anything in just a few minutes if it gets stuck inside it. *Flight: Astromons can fly through the air at high speeds by simply flapping his arms. Why is he is ablt to do this is never explained. *Flame Breath. Astromons can spit a flame of 10,000 degrees from its mouth. This ability only slightly harms Legacy and does nothing to Godzilla, but is very effective against buildings and the AKDF's jets. - }} Trivia * Astromons is the first Kaiju in the series to have a "Gen II" incarnation. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Astromons Variations